


Точка притяжения стабильной системы

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Jurassic Park (1993)
Genre: Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: — Я думал, ты занят новой книгой, — говорит Алан. На нём его шляпа, видимо, для защиты от комаров или чего-то такого. — «Как меня чуть не съели динозавры», новый бестселлер от Йена Малькольма.





	Точка притяжения стабильной системы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Strange Attractor in a Stable System](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838076) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> Разрешение получено.

Элли выглядит так, будто искренне рада ему. В отличие от Алана — но Алан всё-таки есть Алан, поэтому Йен мысленно ставит себе два плюса из двух возможных.  
— Тебе стоило позвонить. У нас, знаешь ли, есть телефоны, — заявляет Алан.  
— Один, — нежно, как замечает Йен, поправляет Алана Элли; да, между ними определённо есть что-то, и он либо станет частью этого чего-то, либо провалит всё с треском. (Ну, все его бывшие жёны продолжают общаться с ним, и, в зависимости от точки зрения, он либо справляется отлично, либо грандиозный провал ещё впереди.) — И он постоянно выключен.  
— Всё из-за грязи. — Алан выглядит скорее запылённым, чем грязным, по мнению Йена, но он этого не говорит. Он ведь теоретик хаоса, а не геолог. — Повсюду лезет.  
Йен пытается сообразить какой-нибудь остроумный и, желательно, с определённым намёком ответ, но в голову ничего не приходит. Вероятно, из-за того, что он очень плохо спит в последнее время.  
— Пошли, найдём тебе палатку получше, — у Элли улыбка хорошего, добродушного человека. Человека, совсем не похожего на Йена.  
— Отличная идея.

Вечером они сидят возле костра. Прежде чем присоединиться, Йен проверяет, что ни у кого точно нет маршмэллоу или, ещё хуже, гитары.  
Он слышал, что некоторые люди с теплотой вспоминают походы с родителями или в летних лагерях в детстве. Сам же Йен предпочитает отели, и детей своих может отправить куда-то только если уверен, что они сами этого хотят, а не потому, что так будет удобнее взрослым. (Это меньшее, что он может для них сделать, правда. Элементарная порядочность.)  
— Я думал, ты занят новой книгой, — говорит Алан. На нём его шляпа, видимо, для защиты от комаров или чего-то такого. — «Как меня чуть не съели динозавры», новый бестселлер от Йена Малькольма.  
Порой Йену так и хочется поцеловать его. Возможно, с языком, хотя, скорее всего, Алан окажется из тех людей, которые не одобряют подобного на первом свидании (разумеется, не используя слово «свидание»).  
— Это не совсем в моём стиле, — его нога всё ещё побаливает временами. Доктор говорит, это психосоматическое — такой изящный способ сказать, что Йену всё просто кажется.  
— Алан работает над новой книгой, — сообщает Элли. Она сидит по другую сторону от Алана, достаточно близко к Йену для разговора, но не настолько, чтобы смутить Алана.  
Алан пожимает плечами.  
— Ну, ты же знаешь, как у учёных говорят. Публикуйся или исчезни, таков мир.  
— Так правда говорят? — Йен не обращает много внимания на публикации коллег. Сам-то он прекрасно знает, как облекать сложные идеи в слова, доступные не-математикам; ему этого вполне достаточно. — Значит, вы тоже работаете над чем-то, доктор Сэттлер?  
— Ну, палеобиологию считают немного... не знаю, скучной? По крайней мере, большинство людей. То есть, с одной стороны динозавры, с другой — растения. Не очень-то честное соревнование.  
— Я написал книгу об абстрактных идеях и числах, и она стала бестселлером.  
— Знаешь, я читала твою книгу. Мне понравилось. И Алану тоже.  
— Спасибо.  
Алан смотрит так, будто хочет возразить, или хотя бы опротестовать бесповоротность этого заявления. Да, ему тоже понравилось.  
— А я прочёл твою. И Бэккера, для сравнения. — И потому что Йен предпочитает узнать полную картину, услышать обе стороны, и лишь затем заключить, что они все неправы.  
Алан хмурится. Элли же улыбается.  
— Сравнения, значит? Что, нам с Аланом тоже почитать какого-нибудь... как называются оппоненты теоретиков хаоса? Теоретики порядка?  
— Что прекрасно в абстрактных идеях — их сложно доказать физически, — Йен постукивает пальцем по виску. — Всё, видите ли, в голове. Мысли, понятия. Трудно доказать, что кто-то ошибается.  
— Не так я это помню, — говорит Алан.  
Йен помнит боль, и страх, и абсурдную внутреннюю борьбу между желанием не умереть и желанием не ударить лицом в грязь перед другими (очень конкретными другими) людьми. Он помнит, как беспомощно лежал в кузове джипа и смотрел на приближающуюся с каждой секундой Тирекс.  
— Капли воды! — хихикает Элли. — Чуть не забыла.  
Что ж. Впечатлил так впечатлил, нечего сказать.  
Алан прочищает горло.  
— Не то чтобы я хочу сменить тему, но зачем именно ты приехал?  
В следующий раз, говорит себе Йен, он сядет рядом с Элли, и пусть Алан бесится сколько хочет. Лучше так, чем ощущение, что Алан может прочесть всё на его лице.  
— Просто захотелось отдохнуть от городской жизни.  
— Так это для тебя такие каникулы? — его выражение меняется на неодобрительное. — По-твоему, мы здесь отдыхаем?  
— Вы работайте, а я посмотрю. Я буду хорошо себя вести, обещаю. И если кому нужна лишняя зубная щётка, только скажите, а то я, кажется, захватил одну с собой.  
Элли снова хихикает. Алан вздыхает.

Ночные звуки здесь другие. Исходят не от людей, а от животных.  
Динозавров здесь, конечно, нет, или других похожих на них тварей. И если Йену не спится, он сам виноват, что ведёт себя нерационально, нелогично.  
В какой-то мере это справедливо. Он часть сложноустроенной системы — дети, бывшие жёны, будущие бывшие жёны, люди, с которыми он не против переспать, но не женился и/или развёлся бы в силу законных ограничений.  
Лишь вопрос времени, что в какой-то момент он должен потерять контроль над жизнью, как очередная жертва энтропии.

— Итак, что мы ищем здесь... предка парусника кирказонового? Кирказоновую лодочку, значит?  
Элли улыбается ему. У неё очень короткие шорты. Йену хотелось бы перестать представлять Алана в такой же практичной одежде — или просто спокойно наслаждаться зрелищем. Элли — привлекательная женщина. Йен — умеющий очаровывать людей мужчина. Азы математики.  
— Ты знаешь, что всё не так просто.  
Рвались бы люди прогуляться в Парке юрского периода, будь это и вправду только парк? Вероятно, нет. Людей извращённо притягивает мысль об опасности, о видимости риска в незримо контролируемой среде. Джон Хэммонд, не остановившийся на одних лишь травоядных, тому порукой.  
И, по мнению Йена, оно и к лучшему, что люди не были соперниками динозаврам.  
— Иногда просто, — говорит он. — Как у вас с доктором Грантом.  
Это эксперимент своего рода. Бабочка, что взмахивает крыльями, не представляя последствий.  
— Ты можешь звать его Аланом, знаешь. Он не будет возражать. Может, он и немного ворчун, но вы же друзья.  
— А мы — мы не друзья? — Йен пытается выглядеть огорчённым, может, даже раздавленным.  
Элли закатывает глаза.  
— Если тебе нужно спрашивать, то нет.  
— Значит, да?  
Элли смеряет его оценивающим взглядом.  
— Как насчёт использовать эту твою лишнюю щётку?

Проблема в том, думает Йен, что он ошибся. Алан и Элли — не какая-то сложная система. Они — система стабильная, идеально устроенная, все параметры её давно изучены и зафиксированы. А он — не точка притяжения, способная лишь фактом своего наличия изменить всё.  
Он — третье колесо, которое пытается убедить метафорический велосипед, что лучше быть трёхколёсным.

— Ну, — говорит Алан, — каково это — поработать по-настоящему?  
— Ты собираешься заплатить мне? — Йен теперь считает, что понимает назначение шляпы. Сам он уже порядком вспотел. — И сколько?  
— Половину бутылки, — Алан протягивает бутылку. Полную.  
Йен решает не заострять внимание.  
— Этим ты здесь занимаешься? Изо дня в день?  
— Увлекательно, не правда ли? — на его лице возникает широкая улыбка. — Не пей слишком быстро. Делай медленные маленькие глотки. Дай телу привыкнуть.  
— Ты выглядишь очень довольным, — и запылённым. Не такой уж плохой вид на самом деле. — Крупная находка?  
— Они все крупные. Как правило, если это динозавр, то он большой. Есть, конечно, исключения, но их немного.  
Йен решает не упоминать рапторов. Почти все его знания о них исходят из вторых — или даже третьих — рук.  
— Не в том смысле крупная.  
— По сравнению с созданием живых, дышащих динозавров — ну, ни я, ни кто-то ещё никогда не выкопает ничего настолько же грандиозного. Нам повезло, что наши раскопки уже были оплачены на три года вперёд.  
— Хэммонд? — Откупиться, значит, хочет.  
— Так он убедил нас поехать на остров, — Алан забирает у него бутылку.  
— Теперь я чувствую, что продешевил.  
Алан чуть улыбается.  
— По Золушке и туфелька.  
— Да будет тебе известно, туфельки весьма дорогие.  
— Тогда расточительно носить их здесь.  
Йен пожимает плечами.  
— Женщины в восторге. И мужчины иногда.  
— Что ж, если хочешь знать, я действительно в восторге, что Элли уговорила тебя воспользоваться щёткой.

Шутки. Дружеские перепалки. Стабильность.  
Птичьи голоса по ночам.  
Йен не знает точно, когда он снова начал спокойно спать. Это просто случилось, как будто всё, что было нужно — перестать зацикливаться и позволить жизни идти своим чередом.

— Мило, — говорит Элли.  
Очередные посиделки у огня, значит. Йен садится, не особо выбирая место, и немного удивлён, когда, подняв глаза, видит, что Алан и Элли расположились по обе стороны от него.  
— Можешь опереться на меня немного, если хочешь, — говорит он. — Если устала или ещё что.  
Алан усмехается.  
— Да она бодрее тебя. Ты на себя-то посмотри, уже клюёшь носом.  
— Я не привык к изнурительной физической активности. Ну, не такого рода. Предпочитаю активность повеселее.  
— Хочешь сказать, стирать пыль с окаменелых растений не весело? — интересуется Элли.  
— Ох уж эти математики, — усмехается Алан. Интересно, действительно ли Алан придвинулся к Йену, или он уже путает свои фантазии с реальностью.  
— Тебе нужно поспать, — говорит Элли.  
— Завтра всё тело будет ныть. Все мускулы, которые ты годами не использовал.  
Йен не знает, это Алан так согласился с Элли, или кривая разговора уходит куда-то в сторону.  
— Я могу выдержать немного боли. Я очень мужественный.  
Элли улыбается. Алан тоже улыбается, это что-то новое. Йен ожидал нахмуренных бровей.  
— Пошли. Отведём тебе в палатку.  
— Отведём? — спрашивает Алан, хотя уже поднялся на ноги следом за Элли.  
Йен пытается уговорить себя, что всё нормально, что лечь в постель будет очень приятно. Что можно смириться с небольшим дискомфортом ради этого.  
— Отведём, — повторяет Элли.

— Это не моя палатка.  
Это также точно не его спальный мешок.  
— Строго говоря, — голос Алана звучит слишком бодро, — твоя палатка тоже не твоя. Кофе?  
Либо Алан спит в одежде, либо Йен упустил возможность полюбоваться на ту ещё конфетку для глаз.  
— Пожалуйста, — он гадает, где Элли. Логика подсказывает, что она должна была быть здесь в какой-то момент. — Что случилось ночью?  
— Ничего не случилось, — вздыхает Алан. — Элли была немного разочарована. Боюсь, я также сделал ошибку, сказав, что ей некого винить, кроме себя.  
— Тебе что, пять? — фыркает Йен. Кофе просто ужасен. — Грубейшая ошибка. — Но хотя бы тёплый и полон кофеина.  
— В мою защиту, ты тоже что-то не стремился к четвёртой базе.  
— Это не защита. Ты ищешь связь между несвязанными вещами.  
— А как же теория хаоса? Бабочка в Пекине, которая намахала крылышками ураган в Колорадо?  
Йен усмехается.  
— То, что всё может быть потенциально связано друг с другом, не значит, что связь непременно есть. Вот почему это теория хаоса, а не теория обязательных взаимосвязей.  
— Короче, будущее непредсказуемо. Это и есть твоя большая идея? Об этом ты написал целую книгу?  
— Я думал, ты читал её, — интересно, как выглядела бы неслучившая ветвь разговора, включающая обсуждение того, что Алан и Элли явно планировали трисам.  
— Элли зачитывала мне отрывки, которые ей понравились. Я не всегда обращал столько внимания, сколько следовало.  
Йен думает было оскорбиться, но теперь его разум, успешно увлёкшись придумыванием причин, по которым мог отвлекаться Алан, просыпается окончательно.  
— Тебе стоит её прочесть. Отличная книга. Бестселлер по версии «Нью Йорк Таймс».  
— Думаю, суть я и так уловил.  
— Я могу подписать её для тебя.  
— Подпиши Элли. Думаю, она оценит больше.  
Йен какую-то секунду раздумывает над тем, чтоб бросить всю эту затею. Но это был бы слишком трусливый поступок.  
— Вот как это будет, когда мы перейдём к сексу? «Нет, пожалуйста, не надо мне отсасывать, лучше займись доктор Сэттлер, она оценит больше»?  
Алан и глазом не моргает. Вероятно, на самом деле у него было куда больше секса, чем у Йена, по крайней мере, в последние месяцы.  
— Самопожертвование меня не заводит, — говорит Йен. — Просто думаю, что тебе стоит знать. Я предпочитаю людей, которые не стесняются сказать, чего они хотят.  
— Мы сделаем список, — улыбается Алан. — Хотя он может получиться довольно длинным.  
— Вот и отлично. Ещё кофе есть? И кто-нибудь видел мою зубную щётку?


End file.
